Kung Fu Dongwa
by SuperMarioKyle
Summary: Dongwa could finally get his Kung Fu Mastery dream to come true and maybe more! A Frog Master, Qing Wa has an interest in Dongwa after seeing his talent. This could mean BIG things for Dongwa. K  for future fight scenes.
1. Chapter 1: The Kung Fu Demonstration

Dongwa has always dreamed of being a Kung Fu Master. Ever since he was a little baby, it's all he ever thought about. Dongwa had matured a lot since then, but he still had Kung Fu in his heart! Baba Miao, now knowing that he is big into Kung Fu, supports his son's passion for the art, but he must do his scrolls! However , Dongwa was soon to get an offer he couldn't refuse.

Dongwa woke up just like he did every morning, and went outside to practice Tai Chi. The bees were buzzing, the birds were churping, Sagwa, Sheegwa and Fufu were making noise… perfect! Dongwa had grown mighty fond of his daily routine, however today wasn't just any old day. Today, an elite group of Kung Fu animals were doing a demonstration in the alley, so Dongwa had to make sure he did his Tai Chi right today to keep calm for the demonstration, since he tended to get a little wild when he got excited. Dongwa wrapped up his Tai Chi, and then went to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Hello, Dongwa. Are you excited for today?" said Baba.

"Am I ever!" said Dongwa.

"Kung Fu demonstrations are always fun" said Baba. Baba was trying to relate to Dongwa the best he could. He understood Kung Fu, but he didn't understand how it could become an obsession. Baba respected Dongwa's passion, however so he didn't get in the way.

Later that day, Baba, Dongwa and Sagwa went to the Kung Fu demonstration. Lik Lik, Wing Wing, Jet Jet and Han Han were there as well. The cats watched in awe as the Kung Fu Masters arrived and started their demonstration. A frog by the name of Master Qing Wa was the leader of the masters of Kung Fu who were there. A monkey by the name of Wong was there, A fox by the name of Yun Wi, and a snake by the name of Master Ping Yo. The masters put on quite a show. Master Qing Wa put on the best performance, he used a punch to break through three boards. Dongwa was the one who was the most mesmerized. This was his dream, and he was watching it happen right in front of him.

"Alright, for our next demonstration, we need a volunteer!" said Qing Wa. Dongwa was the first to rise.

"You in the front!" said Qing Wa pointing to Dongwa.

Dongwa went up and prepared for what the Master had for him to do.

"Today we will have this young cat try one of my favorite basic moves! It is basically a strike and glide move" said Qing Wa. Dongwa knew exactly what he meant. "Alright first you strike, and then you glide away…." Said Qing Wa as Dongwa did it perfectly! "Uh, like that" said Qing Wa.

"That's my brother, always showing off!" said Sagwa.

"Whoa, he is really good" said Baba about Dongwa. "All that training has paid off."

Dongwa was so excited to actually be doing Kung Fu with a great master like Qing Wa.

"Thank you for your time, Dongwa you may sit down now" said Qing Wa, but not before grabbing his attention first "Hey I want to see you after the show." Dongwa got chills down his spine! "The Master wants to see me?" thought Dongwa in his head.

The demonstration was over and Dongwa went to see QingWa. He was a light green Frog, he was about middle aged. The highly experienced Master saw potential in Dongwa.

"You must have been training in the Martial Arts for some time" said Qing Wa.

"Yeah I've done Tai Chi and Kung Fu since I was little" said Dongwa.

"Do you love to do it?" said the Master Frog.

"Yes, I don't like much more than Kung Fu. I mean I am a scribe cat, and it's ok and all, but I've always dreamt of being a Kung Fu Master" said Dongwa.

"I see" said Qing Wa. "If it would be ok with your parents, I'd like to meet with them" said Qing Wa.

Baba Miao had just walked up after he said that. "I am his father" said Baba.

"Your son is one of the best Kung Fu artists I have ever seen. Could I have a word with you and his mother tonight?" said Qing Wa.

"Sure, me and my wife will meet you here in the alley tonight" said Baba.

"Excellent!" said Qing Wa.

Baba and Dongwa were about to go inside, when Dongwa thanked Qing Wa.

"Thank you Master Qing Wa, I really enjoyed it" said Dongwa.

"Not as much as I did" said Master Qing Wa.

Dongwa could only imagine what Qing Wa would say to his parents. Dongwa really didn't understand why Qing Wa wanted to talk to his parents, but he hoped it meant that maybe he could show him a few lessons in Kung Fu. Dongwa thought he wouldn't get any sleep, but not long after he hit the pillows, he was out!


	2. Chapter 2: Saying Good Bye

Master Qing Wa awaited the arrival of the Baba and Mama Miao. Baba soon appeared over the wall of the alley. Baba and Master Qing Wa bowed and then began to talk. Mama Miao soon joined as well.

"As you know, your son is very gifted in Kung Fu" said Master Qing Wa to Baba and Mama.

"Yes, he is very good at Kung Fu. It's what he talks about half the time if not more" said Baba.

"What is your interest Master?" said Mama.

"I was wondering if Dongwa would like to come with us and learn from us. But I need your permission and to know if Dongwa is ready for such a move"

Baba and Mama looked at each other. They knew that Dongwa would want to do it, but they would have a tough time letting him go.

"It is not for us to decide" said Mama.

"She is right. This is a big opportunity for our son, and we feel that if he is truly ready than he will make the right decision.

"Are you sure?" said Master Qing Wa.

"No, we are not, but we have to let him choose. It's the right thing to do" said Baba.

"I will return in the morning to talk to Dongwa. If you would, let him know what I will talk to him about before I ask him. And I think it would be great if you were there to support him" said Qing Wa.

"We will" said Baba. He and Mama then left to go to the palace for the night.

The next morning, Dongwa, Sagwa, and Sheegwa went outside to play. Dongwa's time was cut short, due to being called by Mama Miao. Dongwa heard her calling him and made haste to get to her to see what she was wanting.

"Hey Mama, what is it?" said Dongwa.

"We have a question for you son" said Mama.

"Master Qing Wa talked to us last night. He said that if you were interested, would you mind going with… him to train?" Baba said. He couldn't quite get the words out. He knew that Dongwa would jump on it.

"What?" asked Dongwa. He paused for a minute to think. "Does he really want me to go with him?" said Dongwa. "Is he really interested in training ME?"

"Yes, he said that you were quite impressive" said Mama.

"What about you guys? Would you let me do it?" said Dongwa.

"We will support you, son. If this is really what you want. I feel that I am far to strict some times, but don't tell your sisters, so I figured that maybe to prove to you that I can be supportive, I would let you grasp this opportunity. I wish that my father would have done the same for me" said Baba.

Dongwa couldn't believe his cat ears. It was like a dream come true! Baba approves, Mama approves, a Master thinks he has potential, this was so cool and new to him!

"But what we need to know is, do you think you are ready?" said Mama.

Dongwa started to talk but Baba threw in one more condition.

"Think about it real hard son. I just want you to make sure that you are mentally ready for something like this. This is huge and should not be taken lightly" said Baba.

Dongwa did stop to think, he knew his sleep schedule would probably have to change, his eating habits might have to change, he would have to toughen up, and he would have to control his temper. Dongwa knew all the challenges that would come with Kung Fu, and he was ok with it.

"I will give it more time, Baba. When does he come?" said Dongwa.

"After or lunch time" said Mama.

Dongwa thanked his parents and ran outside.

Dongwa started to think again, he woud have to get rid of his arrogance issue too. Kung Fu Masters were supposed to be humble. Dongwa also knew that if anyone could break him from that flaw, it would be a sensei like Master Qing Wa.

"Hey Dongwa, are you ready to play some more?" said Sagwa.

"Sure" said Dongwa. He knew that this might be the last time he would get to be with his sisters for a while, so he made every minute count.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! LOOKOUT!" said Fufu as he came in for a landing. He landed right on top of Dongwa.

"Ow!" said Dongwa, as he got up to check to see if Fufu was ok. "Are you ok Fufu?"

"Yeah, I just tried to come in to fast" said Fufu. "What's up Miao family?" said Fufu.

"Not much, just playing" said Sheegwa.

"Having fun" said Dongwa.

Sagwa was looking a little puzzled. That was usually a time when Dongwa would say some sort of wise crack, or sarcastic remark. "What is going on?" she said to herself. Thoughts about Han Han came to mind, maybe they were getting along better than what Sagwa thought with their relationship. Sagwa decided to ask him.

"Tag, you're it, Fufu!" said Sheegwa.

Sagwa and Dongwa hid behind a rock.

"Is something going on with you and Han Han Dongwa?" said Sagwa.

"We are dating, but that's about it" said Dongwa.

Dongwa's eyes got big. "Oh no! I haven't told her yet!" said Dongwa. "Sagwa, tell Sheegwa and Fufu I had to go."

Sagwa was really confused, but she now knew that he wasn't excited about anything to do with Han Han.

Han Han listened to Dongwa's story, and she thought about it as well. Fortunately, she was very supportive. Even though she knew that he would be gone for a while.

"Don't worry about me, silly. I will be alright" said Han Han. "I have Sagwa and Sheegwa to play with."

Dongwa thanked Han Han for being supportive and so helpful. They both hugged, then Dongwa had to go back for lunch. Han Han knew that this was going to be good for him, but she also knew that they would miss each other a lot.

Dongwa, joined the others for lunch in the kitchen. Mama and Baba were not really eating a lot. They only ate about half of their food. Dongwa looked worried for them.

"Am I causing that?" he thought.

Sagwa also noticed that Baba and Mama were being awfully quiet so she decided to start a conversation.

"Hey have you guys been in the office very much today? It smells so lovely up there" said Sagwa.

"No, the Magistrate hasn't come up with a single rule all week" said Baba.

"Dongwa, did you enjoy playing tag today?" said Sagwa.

"Yeah, it was fun" said Dongwa. He wondered if maybe he was making the right choice. He knew he was ready, but he wasn't so sure about his parents.

Baba then realized how bummed out he and Mama looked, and didn't want to manipulate their son's decision by looking gloomy, so they chippered up and started to eat. They even commented on Sagwa's question about the Magistrate's office.

Dongwa was very confused, but he was no longer too worried about Mama and Baba.

The time had come, Baba, Mama, and Dongwa met Qing Wa outside to talk to him about his offer.

"So, young Dongwa, what is your choice?" said Qing Wa.

"I am ready, sir" said Dongwa.

Mama began to tear up a little bit, and Baba looked down. They knew he was ready. They just had to accept it.

"Good, I am glad to hear that, Dongwa" said Qing Wa. "Are there any other words from you, Mama and Baba Miao?"

"Dongwa, please don't feel bad for us. This is only natural for parents to act this way when their child leaves them" said Mama.

"Yes, no matter what, we will still love you and wish you the best in every choice you make. I am very proud of you, my son" said Baba.

"We leave tomorrow, Dongwa, so you will have pleanty of time to spend with your family before we leave" said the Master. He then hopped away to join the other masters to set things up for when they departed.

Dongwa knew that he only had one thing left to do; tell his sisters.

Dongwa immediately sought them out and told them the news.

"I am leaving to go learn more Kung Fu. I don't know when I will be back, but I will return soon, I promise" said Dongwa.

Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Fufu didn't know what to say.

"Well, come on guys! Say something!" said Dongwa.

Sheegwa began to cry, but then she ran up to Dongwa and gave him a hug. Dongwa, knowing that this was good, hugged her back. Sagwa realized that this was going to be huge for him and was very happy for him, but she also felt like Sheegwa did. She too hugged Dongwa and even started to tear up a little bit.

Fufu was hanging on a branch and he looked around and thought to himself, "What the heck" and he joined the group hug.

Dongwa knew that this time he had with Sagwa and Sheegwa was to be cherished. Before Supper, Dongwa went to go visit Han Han again. Tomorrow would be the big day!


	3. Chapter 3: Dream Come True

Ok, now all the sad good bye parts are over. Can't wait to find out what happens next. Dongwa is finally leaving the palace.

The next day, Dongwa was ready to leave. Baba, Mama, Sagwa, Sheegwa and Fufu were all there in the alley. Han Han was the last to show up. Dongwa with a big smile, hugged his parents and his sisters. He also gave Han Han a hug too of course. After a day of fun and thinking, everyone was better prepared for Dongwa's departure.

"Some family you got there, kid" said Master Wong, the Monkey.

"I know" replied Dongwa.

Dongwa and the others exchanged good byes as he left. Han Han decided to walk with them a little ways, so they could talk a little bit before he left.

"Well, buddy, looks like you will have a good story to tell us when you come home next month" said Han Han.

"Yeah, I hope so" said Dongwa. "I know I'm going to learn a lot. I've been waiting for something like this my entire life!"

Han Han smiled. She thought it was cool for him.

"I bet you will see a lot of landmarks, and scenery" said Han Han.

"Yeah" said Dongwa. That had never came into his mind before. He took a minute to marvel at the possibilities.

"Dongwa, this is where I go back" said Han Han. She then gives him a kiss on the cheek. "That is for good luck"

"Thanks Han Han" said Dongwa. Han Han smiled again and then turned around and walked away.

The Masters and Dongwa walked for about a half a day up the mountain, before finally reaching their dojo. Dongwa's face lit up even more with excitement! It was even more awesome than he had initially planned. Qing Wa showed Dongwa around. He even showed him to his class. Dongwa would be in a class with two other cats, who went by the names Tofu and Sushi.

"Tofu, Sushi! Get up!" said Master Qing Wa.

Tofu was a black cat who was a bit bigger than Dongwa, he had a scar above his eye from a fight with his brother Sushi. Sushi was a Yellow cat, he was just a little bit smaller than Tofu; he was also the younger of the two. Sushi wasn't very bright either.

"Come on, Master Toad why can't we sleep a little longer?" said Tofu.

"Because you have a new class mate, and a new room mate" said Qing Wa.

"Who?" said Tofu, as he looked straight ahead, then looked down a ways.

"Hey Tofu, I'm Dongwa" said Dongwa.

"Hey shorty! Guess you are going to be our new class mate huh?" said Tofu.

"Dongwa is from the Village of the Foolish Magistrate" said Master Qing Wa.

"Ok, so if he's our new class mate, who's our new room mate?" said Sushi.

Tofu slapped his forhead. "Sushi, you block head! He is our new class mate AND room mate!" said Tofu.

"Oh… hey lil guy" said Sushi.

Dongwa's expression went blank. "Little guy?" he thought. He didn't really want to get in a fight or make his older and bigger class mates mad, so he dropped the "little" comment issue.

Later on in the night, before they went to bed. Dongwa, Tofu and Sushi were talking to get to know each other better.

"So what was life like in a palace, Dongwa?" said Tofu.

"It was great! We had good food, great beds, everyone was so nice. My little sister always got her self in the weirdest of messes. We also had to be scribe cats. That was kind of our job" said Dongwa.

"You mean, you can actually read and write?" said Sushi.

"Yes" said Dongwa. "We usually wrote what the Magistrate told us to. It was ok, I guess."

"Got a girlfriend back home, squirt?" said Tofu.

"Uh… yeah, her name is Han Han. She is the best" said Dongwa.

"I don't have time for a girlfriend. I am far too busy" said Tofu.

"Hey Dongwa, what is your favorite food?" said Sushi.

"Shrimp, most definitely" said Dongwa.

"Yum!" said Sushi.

Master Qing Wa then entered the room that they were in. "Time for sleep. We have big lessons planned for tomorrow" said Qing Wa.

"Yes sir" said all three of the cats.

The next morning, the cats all woke up early and went to meet master Qing Wa at their training place. The place was a huge flat rock, that could easily support all four of them, and give them enugh room to move around. Qing Wa, stood there in one pose for about 30 seconds before sticking his tongue out to catch a fly that was flying by.

"Today, our first lesson is patience" said Master Qing Wa. "Sushi, come here."

Sushi walked over to the Qing Wa.

"Sushi, I want you to put this dumpling in your mouth. Then when I get the signal, you may chew and swallow" said Qing Wa.

Sushi stuck the dumpling in his mouth and stood there and watched the Frog's hands, so he could know when the signal was given. About five minutes passed and Sushi was already getting a good taste for that dumpling, and he wanted to chew and swallow, and on top of that his jaws were getting sore. Sushi then tried to sneak a chew, but was caught by Qing Wa.

"Not yet, Sushi" said Qing Wa.

Sushi continued to wait until, after almost ten minutes. Qing Wa then gave him the signal. Sushi chewed that dumpling up good, then swallowed.

"Yum!" said Sushi.

Master Qing Wa, then spoke again, "You see, patience is a hard thing to come by. It can only be possible with self discipline and control. Sushi obviously lacks self control. Today I want you three to practice patience" said Qing Wa. "You are free to go, now."

Dongwa sought out Master Wong, the Monkey. He found him standing by a tree. "Master Wong, I have a question for you, am I allowed to write my family" said Dongwa.

"Of course, if you can" said Wong. "Oh yeah, you are a scribe aren't you?" Wong showed him to a room full of paper and ink. "No one ever uses this room, but I hope that you can get some use for it" said Wong.

"And I can relay whatever you need to your family" said a bat. "I am Yo Fu by the way."

"Do you know Fufu?" said Dongwa.

"Do I ever know Fufu?" said Yo Fu. "He is so clumsy, it isn't even funny."

"Fufu is a friend of my family, if you could take this message to him, that would be great!" said Dongwa.

"Sure can" said Yo Fu.

Dongwa then got the scroll written and fixed up so he could send it to his family. Yo Fu, then took off to take the message to Fufu. Yo Fu met Fufu on a pagoda and handed him the scroll.

"Here you go Fufu, it's from your friend Dongwa, it is meant for his family" said Yo Fu.

"Thank you, Yo Fu" said Fufu as he received the scroll and took it to the Miao family. Fufu crash landed into the palace garden again, this time landing on a statue.

"Fufu, what are you doing?" said Sagwa.

"I brought a scroll from Dongwa" said Fufu.

"Thanks Fufu!" she said as he took it into the palace to show it to the others. Mama, Baba, Sheegwa and Fufu, then joined Fufu as Sagwa opened the scroll and Baba read the scroll aloud.

"Dear, Mama, Baba, and everyone

I am doing great! The Masters here are really friendly, I love my roommates. They are funny guys, and their names are Tofu and Sushi, no lie.

So far, Master Qing Wa is the one, I am learning from the most. Not a bad lesson for my first day. Sagwa, tell Han Han I said hello, and I will see you all in a month,

Signed, Dongwa"

"I knew he would be having fun" said Baba.

"With Dongwa, everything is fun" said Sagwa, as she laughed.

"I wish he was here, I miss having him around to tease us" said Sheegwa.

"Don't worry Sheegwa, Dongwa will be back" said Mama.

"These Tofu and Sushi characters, make me hungry" said Fufu.

Everyone began to laugh at Fufu's observation, but soon they realized that it was lunch time for them. The cook had made them their favorite, shrimp.

So far so good for Dongwa. His family doesn't seem too bothered either. Sounds like so far, everything is going good for them.

I would like feed back on Tofu and Sushi. What do you think about them? Thank you, AnthonyAngryWolf for your feed back, thus far.


	4. Chapter 4: Show Me Your Skills

Two weeks went by, and already Dongwa had shown passion for his goal, and exceded it. Dongwa had now caught up to the brothers, Tofu and Sushi. Masters Qing Wa and Wong were very impressed with Dongwa, and how his skills were showing with every move.

"Dongwa is a gifted one" said Wong.

"Yes, I am very pleased with his progress. He is slowly moving ahead of Tofu and Sushi. But I am very proud of all of them. Tofu and Dongwa sure have taught and learned with each other. The one that concerns me is Sushi. That injury in practice, yesterday seems to be weakening his punches and kicks, and on top of that he is a slow enough learner without this handicap. I am considering putting him under bed rest" said Qing Wa.

"I don't know if that will help or not, Master Qing Wa. You could try it for a day or two to see how it works, but I wouldn't let him get lazy if I were you" said Wong.

The masters stood and watched the three practicing in the rain. They themselves didn't even stand under shade so they wouldn't send a bad message to their students.

"Tomorrow, when the sun is bright, I am planning on having them show us a demonstration of their skills thus far. We are approaching on half way you know" said Wong.

"It's amazing how far they have come in two weeks. If they keep this up they will be half the masters we are when the month is over" said Qing Wa.

Later on that day, when night came, Fufu was flying back to his cave when a gust of wind pushed him back.

"Whoa, what a shot of wind!" said Fufu as he collected himself. "Can't believe I didn't crash!"

Fufu tried again, but the gust of wind, came back and knocked him back once more.

"Alright, come on!" said Fufu. "This is already getting old. But behind him an Owl was sitting in a tree watching him hover in that spot. It was him who was causing that gust of wind. The owl was big. He had brown feathers, with white chest feathers. The owl, then made his move. He flew off the branch and grabbed Fufu, taking him as his prisoner.

"HEY! Let me go! I don't have any money or dumplings, or jewels" said Fufu nervously. However, the Owl didn't listen and he continued to fly to his hiding place.

The next day, Qing Wa, Wong, Yun Wi(Fox), and Ping Yo(snake) called Dongwa, Tofu and Sushi to the main pagoda. Master Wong spoke first.

"Today is the half way point on your month program. You have learned well. We feel, like your talent has shown over the last two weeks, and we would like to see you in action, now! So later on today we will have a demonstration by you three students. We trust that your Master, Qing Wa has trained you well and we will judge your progress after your demonstration is up. Do not worry, this is not a test!" said Wong. "Do you have any thing to add, Master Qing Wa?"

Master Qing Wa stepped forward, to say his part.

"I know you boys have worked hard, and I know that you will make me proud" said Master Qing Wa.

"You really are a pansy, you know that Qing Wa?" said Master Ping Yo.

"I beg your pardon" said Qing Wa to Ping Yo.

"You aren't hard on them, not the slightest bit. How on earth do you expect them to be any good, when all you do is encourage them to do their best? You have to push your students, Qing Wa" said Ping Yo.

"We will judge your students, tomorrow if you would like, Master Ping Yo, but unless you are ready for them to do such a thing, I would be quiet. Who trained who?" said Qing Wa.

Ping Yo, was outraged, that his old master would talk to him like that. He didn't think that his way was effective at all. Even if Qing Wa trained Ping Yo, Ping Yo wasn't about to let Qing Wa continue to push him around.

Dongwa, Tofu and Sushi were so excited for this chance to show off what they had learned.

"This is going to be awesome!" said Dongwa.

"Oh, yes! They won't know what hit them once we show them our skills!" said Sushi.

"Sushi, they trained us remember?" said Tofu.

"Oh yeah" said Sushi, as he sat down to nurse his leg injury.

"Are you sure you will be ok to go on today, Sushi?" asked Dongwa.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to sit here for a while, but I'll be ok, don't you worry" said Sushi.

"Well, ok. Just don't cry when I steal the show" said Dongwa as he started to laugh.

Sushi and Tofu joined in the laughter as well.

Master Qing Wa, hopped in the room, still thinking about what Ping Yo said. "What are you doing in here? We need to take this seriously!" said Qing Wa. "Quit laughing and goofing around, we need to stay focused!"

Dongwa and the others looked puzzled.

"Is everything alright, master?" said Sushi.

"Yes, everything is fine" said Qing Wa. "I apologize for getting cross, I just want to see you do great and go for it with the best of your abilities. This is a very serious day, so I hope you brought your readiness with you."

Dongwa, Tofu and Sushi all understood where Qing Wa was going with what he said.

"He must have loads of pressure on him right now" said Dongwa.

"Well, then let's take it off, and make him proud!" said Tofu.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Tofu" said Dongwa.

Sushi wasn't so confident. He wanted to tell Dongwa and Tofu, how bad his leg really hurt, but his pride was too big to do it. He really didn't want to let them down, but he was also unsure if he could do a good demonstration without hurting himself. "Tough it out Sushi" he said to himself.

The time for Qing Wa's students' demonstration was finally here. All three cats were ready to show off their talents, and their self defense and offence skills. The first up was Dongwa, who was not shy about starting. The gong rang, and Dongwa immediately "got on the ball" so to speak. He started by kicking the wooden dummy that was placed before him. He easily broke it with one kick. Dongwa was very concentrated. He had been previously trained, before he came to this dojo to remain focused. His speed increased as he dove through a ring and landed feet first on one of the platforms. His final move was with the Tri Bo Yao, a stick with two metal objects on the end, that can come apart and be swung around; the come stick part comes apart like tent poles do, and the pieces are connected by a rope. He grabbed it and immediately destroyed the wooden dummies, that were surrounding him. After he was done, he took a bow, and the masters bowed too.

"Very good work, Dongwa, your skills have been shown today!" said Master Wong. "We know that Master Qing Wa has trained you well."

Dongwa was proud of himself, and he was proud of his master. Now he got to sit and watch Tofu, who was next. Tofu's routine didn't go much differently than Dongwa's he lost his footing for one second but was able to fight it and keep going. The Tri Bo Yao was the one thing that he was the best at, out of all three of the students, he was the best at the Tri Bo Yao. He then bows, signifying that he is done as well. Tofu got the same amount of good review as Dongwa did. Both were good. But this time, it was Sushi's turn.

Sushi started by kicking his dummy; he broke the dummy with ease. He then went through everything that Dongwa and Tofu did, but at a slower pace than they did. When it came time to jump through the ring, he paused for a second, then jumped. It could not have went more wrong for poor Sushi. He caught his leg on the ring and then landed on his back on the platform. His leg was hurt even more because of this.

"Stop the demonstration!" said Wong.

Master Ping Yo, looked at Qing Wa with a smirk look. "I told you, Frog! You were not tough enough on them" said Ping Yo. "The weakest student, shows the quality of the master."

Qing Wa just ignored him and ran down to Sushi.

"I am sorry Sushi, I should not have let you do this yet" said Qing Wa.

"This doesn't count, on account of the student being injured" said Wong. "His obvious injury, obviously handicapped his performance, and cannot be held against him or his master."

"Bed rest for you, Sushi" said Qing Wa, as Dongwa and Tofu helped him get to their room.

Fufu had been stuck in a cage for hours. The Owl didn't even say a word.

"Hey buddy, I'm kind of hungry! I'd like to know why I am in this cage" said Fufu.

The Owl turned around and looked at Fufu.

"You are here, because I've seen you transfer scrolls back and forth from a certain dojo, where Master Qing Wa trains Kung Fu warriors" said the Owl. "That frog is an enemy of mine and I wish to know what is in those scrolls!"

"Uh those scrolls aren't from him, they are from a friend of mine who trains there, honest! I don't even know the frog that well" said Fufu. "Let me out!"

"Be quiet!" said the Owl. "I want the truth! And nothing but the truth or you will never see the light of day again!"

"But it is the truth, I swear!" said Fufu.

"Well, then. Looks like I am going to have to pay your friend and Master Qing Wa a visit" said the Owl.

The Owl called for his henchman, a hawk to come to him.

"Ubi! I need you to watch this bat in the cage! I am going to pay an "old friend" a visit" said the Owl.

"Yes, Master Fung" said Ubi the Brown Hawk; The Owl's name is obviously Fung.

Meanwhile at the palace, Sagwa is getting really worried about Fufu. The fact that he hadn't come to see her was very strange and mysterious to her.

"Sagwa, what is it?" asked Han Han.

"She is worried about Fufu, we haven't seen him all day!" said Sheegwa.

"Maybe he is just running late" said Han Han, trying to be positive.

"No, late is late, but this seems like an eternity" said Sagwa.

"Sagwa, tell you what. I will go look for him if he doesn't show up tomorrow, is that fair?" said Han Han.

"Can I come?" said Sagwa.

"No Sagwa, just to be on the safe side, I think it's best that the other alley cats come with me" said Han Han.

Sagwa couldn't help but continue to worry about Fufu. Not only did she think about Fufu, but she also wondered if Dongwa was doing ok. She also couldn't help but make a plan to tag along with Han Han and the others, but without bein seen. If Fufu were there, he would have tried to talk her out of it.

Fufu remained in the cage, being watched constantly by a huge brown hawk. Ubi watched Fufu very closely, even though he couldn't go anywhere.

"Would you quit? You're creeping me out!" said Fufu.

"Shut up!" said Ubi. "I will watch you until Fung tells me to stop."

Fufu just folded his wings and sat down in his cage, pouting. The cave where the cage was felt like home to Fufu, but the fact that he was in a cage and could be eaten either by an owl or a hawk was starting to give him the goosebumps.

"I hope someone rescues me soon!" said Fufu. "Poor Sagwa won't know what to do without me showing up! Heck, I won't know what to do with out her! My best friend!"

Seems like Fufu is in a pickle and an Owl means business with Master Qing Wa, and possibly Dongwa too. Will Han Han and the alley cats find Fufu? Will Sagwa try to come, despite Han Han's wishes? Will Sushi recover in time to finish his training? Find out in Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal

Former Master Fung(an owl) has captured Fufu for questioning. Sagwa hasn't seen Fufu for almost two days now. Han Han looks to keep her promise and go to search for Fufu, while, the mountainside dojo, where Dongwa is looks like it's about to get a visit from Fung. Find out what happens next in this new and exciting chapter of Kung Fu Dongwa.

The dojo had been quiet after the demonstration. No one was allowed to train for the rest of the day, because of what had happened with Sushi. All the students were resting for the next day. Sushi got extra attention from a nurse who stayed at the dojo. The nurse was a young female cat, who was under apprenticeship from the main medic cat, Chow Mew, who had been out on vacation.

"How does it feel now, Sushi?" said the nurse.

"It feels very painful" said Sushi.

"It's just a pulled muscle, not to much to worry about" said the nurse.

Dongwa and Tofu were both sitting on the other side of the room, and were very glad to hear this news.

"Tofu, make sure your brother doesn't get up for any reason, what so ever today!" said the nurse. "I would like you and Dongwa both to take care of him and do not let him get up at all! If he stays in bed until tomorrow, he should be feeling better by the morning."

Master Qing Wa, then comes into the room to see how Sushi is doing.

"Thank you Li. I appreciate you looking at Sushi's leg" said Qing Wa.

"It's not a problem, Master" said Ling as they both walked outside.

"Li, huh? What a pretty name!" said Tofu.

"Tofu, are you feeling okay?" said Dongwa.

"No Dongwa, I think I just got bit by the love bug!" said Tofu.

Dongwa starts to laugh. "You like Li, do you?" said Dongwa.

"Yeah I do! Do you think I'd have a chance with her, Dongwa?" said Tofu.

"No!" said Dongwa jokingly. Tofu gave him a mean look. "Okay, okay I was kidding! Of course you do!" said Dongwa.

Sushi just laid in his bed and rolled his eyes at Dongwa and Tofu. "Hey guys can I have some water?" said Sushi.

"Coming right up, bro" said Tofu.

Tofu brought Sushi some water, and then went back to the other side of the room to continue talking to Dongwa.

Fung had arrived at the Mountainside Dojo, where Qing Wa was. He soon landed and proceeded to walk into the entrance. The other Masters were stunned to see this banished former Master, walk into the dojo. Master Qing Wa who had just happened to be outside was also less than pleased.

"Fung, what are you doing here? You were banned from this dojo a long time ago" said Qing Wa.

"I know. And ever since then, Ive never wanted to come back, until I recently found out that you are training a scribe cat, from a palace!" said Fung.

"Yeah, so what?" said Qing Wa.

"You know I hate palace brats! I am not going to stand back and watch some palace fed cat, ruin this dojo which was once OUR dream!" said Fung.

"For your information, FUNG, that palace cat has more talent in one paw than you ever had in your whole body!" said Qing Wa.

"Keep talking, little froggy! I'm about to show you what I'm really made of!" said Fung.

The argument was suddenly stopped by the ring of the gong. Master Ping Yo, the snake was the one who hit it.

"It is now even more clear to me, that the masters of old no longer have any business taking on new students!" said Master Ping Yo.

"What do you know?" said Fung.

"A whole lot more than you!" said Ping Yo.

"Ping Yo, not now!" said Qing Wa.

"Yes, now! For too long I have watched you older masters make fools out of the youngsters that we bring in here to train! All this patience, love, peace, nonsense must stop now!" said Ping Yo. "I am ready to be head master, and to prove it, I will beat both you and Master Fung… at the same time!" said Ping Yo.

Fung, even though he was rusty from not fighting much over the years, looked more than ready to face Ping Yo, but Qing Wa was not. He couldn't bare the thought of fighting his own former pupil. Qing Wa knew he had no choice. Master Wong couldn't do or say anything to stop this madness, because Fung and Ping Yo would just ignore him. And the students had been confined to their quarters for the rest of the day, so they weren't allowed to come out. This was definitely a dilemma.

Han Han, Lik Lik, Jet Jet, and Wing Wing went out to find Fufu. Sagwa waited until they were almost out of sight before she made her move to avoid getting spotted by them. She figured if she tagged along long enough, that they would let her come along if they found her later on the trail.

"Why do we have to do this again?" said Lik Lik.

"Because I promised Sagwa, that's why!" said Han Han.

"Well why did you have to volunteer us?" said Wing Wing.

"Oh quit your belly aching guys! How hard could it be to find a clumsy bat?" said Jet Jet.

"Plenty hard, because bats fly!" said Han Han. "It will be hard to track him."

Lik Lik began to growl and whine again. "Come on Han Han! Can't we go do something else!"

"Be quiet! I think I hear something!" said Jet Jet.

Sagwa was trying to get through the grass as slowly and quietly as she could with out losing sight of them or letting them see her.

"Come on, let's keep moving! Sagwa said that Fufu usually comes through here on the way to the palace! We should find him in no time!" said Han Han.

Sagwa continued to follow in slow persuit of the gang of alley cats, hoping that she wouldn't get caught by them. All she had to do was keep them insight and stay low.

Baba and Mama Miao were enjoying a nice snack with Sheegwa. Baba then starts to wonder where Sagwa was, because he hadn't seen her around in a good while.

"Have any of you seen Sagwa?" he asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since this morning" said Mama.

"I do hope she comes back soon, I have some new writing lessons for her" said Baba.

The cook continued to put shrimp in the bowls for the cats. He obviously was used to Dongwa still being around. He ate a lot when he was there. Luckily for them, Dongwa would return in less than a week and a half and they could all have their normal back.

Ubi continued to watch Fufu like a frog watches a fly, and it was really beginning to freak Fufu out.

"Hey buddy, do you mind?" said Fufu.

"I told you to be quiet!" Master Fung told me to watch you, so that is what I will do.

Fufu, finally having enough, begins to scream for help!

"Help! Someone save me!" yelled Fufu as loud as he could.

His yells were so loud, that it even caught the attention of Han Han and the other alley cats who were looking for Fufu.

"Is that Fufu?" said Jet Jet?

"It is Fufu!" said Han Han!

"Fufu!" blurted out Sagwa. Her cover was blown! "Ooops!"

"Sagwa! You came after I told you not to?" said Han Han.

"You're surprised?" said Sagwa.

"Truthfully, no!" said Han Han.

"Let's get that bat so we can get out of here!" said Lik Lik. "I'm missing checkers night!"

The other Alley cats just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Sagwa.

"You are so lucky that we are too far into the woods!"said Han Han to Sagwa. She couldn't make Sagwa go back now, she'd be lost for a long time if she did. "His voice was coming from that direction(North). We need to go that way and prepare to climb when we do!

Back at the dojo, things were still looking bad. The fight had yet to begin and the intensity between Ping Yo, Fung and Qing Wa as greatly thickening.

"I win, you and Fung are forever banished from the Mountainside Dojo! You win, well use your imagination, because you will need it to imagine what you would have me do if you won, because you won't win!" said Ping Yo!

"You trained this guy?" said Fung. "He's so arrogant, he makes me look humble!"

"It takes a humble person to admit that he is arrogant!" said Qing Wa.

Dongwa and Tofu had already been watching, as they heard the commotion outside. Both of them were full of fear for their master Qing Wa. They had no idea just how strong Ping Yo was. It was looking like they would soon find out.

The fight had began. Both Fung and Qing Wa, attacked at the same time. But the snake was not stunned, in fact, he avoided both of them and sent them both flying into the wall.

"Oh! He is good!" said Fung.

"Yes, he is!" said Qing Wa. Qing Wa then lunged toward Ping Yo and tried to get him again, but this time Ping Yo kicked him with his tail and was able to temporarily paralyze him, which ended the fight for QingWa. However Fung was still in the battle. He tried his favorite spin attack on the snake, but he wasn't fazed by that either.

"Spin attacks are so weak!" said Ping Yo. "And so out of date!" he said while grabbing Fung's wing and slamming him head first into the wall. Fung gets back up and has stars dancing around his head, thus ending the fight for him.

"See that students? I beat the two best masters to ever train here!" said Ping Yo. "Things are going to start going differently around here!"

Dongwa watched in horror as Qing Wa tried to get up. Luckily for Qing Wa, Li was able to come to his aide and help him be able to walk and hop again.

"Alright, Ping Yo, you have made your point! What do you want us to do?" said Qing Wa.

"You and your current three students will be out of here first thing in the morning!" said Ping Yo. "You are no longer welcome here!"

Fung knew that he had to leave, he wasn't even supposed to be there anyway. Fung, realizing that he was definitely never going to be able to come back to the dojo, flew off and left.

Dongwa and Tofu were outraged. They could not believe what they had just seen. Sushi was also aware of what was going on.

"Ping Yo, is an ingrate!" said Tofu.

"I know, he really ruined everything for everyone else!"said Dongwa.

Qing Wa had walked into the room just after Dongwa had said his piece.

"No Dongwa, I have failed you, and Tofu and Sushi. "I am very sorry for wasting your time!" Qing Wa went to his quarters to get some rest. He would be leaving in the morning, along with his three students. They had a long journey back home.

Things are not looking good for Dongwa, Tofu, Sushi or Master Qing Wa. They have all been banished. And on top of that, Master Qing Wa is now doubting himself, just like Fung had already been. It looks like Fufu has been found by his friends. Will they be able to save him?

Find out in chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6: Fufu Rescue The Take over

Master Qing Wa, Dongwa, Sushi and Tofu have been banished from the Mountain side Dojo, after Ping Yo confronts Qing Wa, while being "invaded" by Fung. Meanwhile, Sagwa has just been discovered by Han Han and the Alley Cats. They have no choice but to let her come along because they were already too far away from the palace. The plan is set in motion to rescue Fufu.

"Alright, there he is!" said Han Han as she spotted Fufu in the cave. "He's in a cage, inside the cave up there."

"Piece of shrimp" said Sagwa. "This will be easy." Sagwa then starts to climb up the mountain when she sees Ubi coming full speed after her. Sagwa sees Ubi coming and she runs back into the bushes that the other cats were hiding in.

"Sagwa, you have to be carefull when you are out here. This isn't the palace" said Han Han.

"So how are we going to get rid of bird brain?" said Jet Jet.

"I have an idea" said Sagwa. "We can spread out, and run all over the place. He can't chase ALL of us at the same time! One or two of us can sneak up the mountain while he is chasing the rest of us."

"That's so crazy, it just might work!" said Han Han.

"You girls worry about the bat, we'll handle the distraction!" said Jet Jet.

"Great, here goes suicide!" said Lik Lik.

"Can't you do anything other complain?" said Wing Wing.

"NO!" replied Lik Lik.

Jet Jet had to get Lik Lik and Wing Wing to focus so they could distract the hawk. "Come on guys, on three! One… two… THREE!" said Jet Jet as he and the other 2 cats jumped out of the bushes, and began taunting the hawk. Sagwa's plan was working, but they needed to be fast.

"Sagwa, come on!" said Han Han as she rushed up the mountain. Luckily for them the ledge that went up to the cave wasn't too high up. So far so good, everything was going as planned.

"Fufu!" said Sagwa as she finally made it to the top.

"Sagwa! I didn't think anyone was ever going to find me!" said Fufu.

"She convinced us to come looking for you" said Han Han.

"Thanks Sagwa, I owe you one" said Fufu as he is then freed from his cage.

Things appear to get bad as Fung suddenly appears in the cave, until he sits down on a rock. He was obviously exhausted and a little beat up from his encounter with Ping Yo.

"Are you the one who kidnapped Fufu?" said Sagwa.

"Yes, but I don't need him anymore! Take him and leave before I send Ubi after you!" said Fung.

"Why did you kidnap him?" said Han Han.

"I thought he had valuable information but I was wrong so take him and GET OUT OF HERE!" said Fung.

"We aren't leaving until we know what's going on!" said Sagwa.

"Fine! I was trying to get back at the masters of the Moutainside dojo and I thought your friend was an informant or something" said Fung. "I never should have went back, they all still think I'm a loser."

"Why would they think that?" said Han Han.

"Because I was a master over there, but I did a very bad thing and got kicked out; I went back for revenge, only to be reminded why I was really kicked out" said Fung. "Qing Wa, Wong and the others have hated me ever since."

"Master Qing Wa doesn't seem like one to hate anyone" said Sagwa. "I bet if you tried to redeem yourself, you would get your confidence and your status back."

"Yeah, feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to get you anywhere!" said Fufu.

Fung pondered on their words for a minute. He realized that they were right. "Alright! I have made my decision to stop feeling sorry for myself and try to set things right with Qing Wa!" said Fung. "Thank you kid; Ubi! Come on! We have our reputations to get back! Leave them alley cats alone!" Fung flies off and Ubi flies through the mouth of the cave to try to catch up with Fung.

"You mean Fufu wasn't in any real danger?" said Lik Lik. "What a waste of time!"

"Dude! Quit complaining!" said Jet Jet.

Meanwhile, Master Qing Wa and his three students were preparing to leave the dojo. Li made one more check up on Sushi's leg before they departed. "He appears to be alright now" said Li.

"Thank you, Li" said Sushi as he got up to join the others.

"Hey Li, if I ever see you again, do you think maybe we could get some shrimp together or something?" said Tofu.

"Tofu! You are funny!" said Li. "If I can ever get away, I'd be happy to."

Tofu smiled as he joined Dongwa, Sushi and Qing Wa.

Master Ping Yo watched his former master and his three newest additions head for the gate. "Wait Qing Wa!" said Ping Yo as he slithered over to him. "Your Master's pendent please."

Qing Wa took off his pendent and handed it to Ping Yo. "Ping Yo, even though you have humiliated me and taken away my status as master, I still wish you the best as master here! I am sure that you will do an excellent job" said Qing Wa.

"Thank you Qing Wa, but I need you to leave now!" said Ping Yo.

The gates began to close as the four made their way out.

Dongwa was very angry. He couldn't see how Master Qing Wa was being so calm after being betrayed by his first student. "That snake sure had some nerve!" said Dongwa. "He threw you out like yesterday's scraps!"

"Dongwa, I realize that, but I have to go by the rules" said Qing Wa. "I lost fair and square. It would be better if you all just went home."

"No!" said Sushi. "I just got back off the sidelines! I am not ready to go back! I want my last two weeks of training with or without a dojo!"

"With you as our master!" added Tofu.

Master Qing Wa was touched. He couldn't believe that the three cats preferred him, especially after witnessing his failure. "But I failed you!" said Qing Wa.

"Failed us? No, you didn't fail us Master! You have taught us everything we know! Ping Yo may have convinced you that you are a failure, but not us!" said Dongwa. "We wouldn't want anyone else training us!"

Qing Wa could feel his confidence coming back. "If you feel so strongly about this, then I will continue your training!" he said. "Thank you Dongwa, Tofu, Sushi for believing in me!"

The three cats were smiling as the master looked at all three of them. He could see the approval in their eyes. Master Qing Wa was back and better than ever!

Meanwhile back inside the dojo, Ping Yo was making changes to everything he could see. "From now on, training will be from dawn until dusk! No food or breaks until the sun reaches the top of the sky! No more lessons of "honor", "discipline", "peace" and all that other stuff will be shoved into your heads. Your primary focus is beating each other!" he announced.

"You can't do that!" said Wong. "That goes against everything that you were ever taught, that we all have been taught!"

"I am the boss, I can do whatever I want!" said Ping Yo. "Remember your place Wong!"

Masters, Wong and Yun Wi, watched in displeasure as the dojo was beginning to become a joke. Ping Yo was far to evil to be the leader of the dojo, but he wasn't about to give up his new power.

"Wong, we have to do something!" said Yun Wi(the fox master). She was obviously as angry with Ping Yo as Wong was.

"You are right!" said Wong. "Where is Yo Fu? We need him to tell Qing Wa what is going on. That should convince him to come back!" exclaimed Wong.

"He is in the feeding room" said Yun Wi.

The two masters head to the feeding room to go seek Yo Fu's help. Yo Fu was enjoying a nice bowl of berries when the Monkey and Fox masters appear in front of him.

"Hello, masters! What can I do for you?" said Yo Fu.

"We need you to tell Master Qing Wa of all that Ping Yo is doing! He is disobeying everything!" said Wong.

"Can you find him?" asked Yun Wi.

"Sure thing, I will return faster than one of the students can jump through a ring!" said Yo Fu.

"Thank you Yo Fu! Now hurry!" said Wong.

The two masters then turn around to see Ping Yo sitting right there. "So you have turned against me, huh?" said Ping Yo. "Well, you are wasting your time! Qing Wa is never coming back, and you will never see the old ways of the Frog again! Qing Wa is a loser!"

"Qing Wa is your master!" said Wong.

"I don't want to hear another word about him! Especially if you want to remain a master!" said Ping Yo.

Wong and Yun Wi are forced to listen to him. The only hope they have is if Master Qing Wa can come through. They wouldn't dare make a scheme with their students, because it would be too obvious. Only Qing Wa and his students could relieve them of this nightmare.

Qing Wa, Dongwa and the two brothers, set up a camp and a place to practice about a mile away from the dojo. Dongwa was practicing his Tai Chi, while Tofu and Sushi were taking a small nap. All Qing Wa wanted to do was think. He was very concerned about Ping Yo. He didn't really believe in him, but he felt like Ping Yo should have his "blessings" before he departed. He was now starting to regret even saying anything to him. Dongwa stopped his Tai Chi to once again comfort his master.

"Master, you did the right thing. If anyone should be ashamed it's Ping Yo!" said Dongwa.

"You're right Dongwa!" said Qing Wa. "Finish your Tai Chi and then I will give you your next lesson."

Dongwa nodded as he went back to his Tai Chi.

Qing Wa went back to his thinking, but he is a little startled to see Fung standing right in front of him. Fung took a couple of steps forward.

"We need to talk!" said Fung.

All is well as far as Fufu is concerned. Sagwa, Han Han, and the alley cats were able to rescue him and go back to the palace. Fung has a little bit of unfinished business, something that has to do with redemption.


	7. Chapter 7: Friends Reunited The Plan

**Fung has approached Qing Wa. What will happen? Will Ping Yo destroy everything that Qing Wa, Wong and Fung previously brought to Kung Fu? What will Dongwa, Tofu and Sushi decide to do?**

The Frog Master stood in a minor shock as his once friend stood in front of him. The owl, Fung, appeared to be very serious. Had he come to kill him? Had he come to tell him something? Qing Wa was prepared for anything, but nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see.

"Qing Wa, please forgive me! I have made a terrible mistake, multiple mistakes actually. Since the day I decided to turn my back on our friendship and get kicked out of the Mountainside Dojo" said Fung in one breath. "I would do anything to regain your trust, but more importantly, our friendship."

Qing Wa was taken by surprise, first terrifiying, then joyful surprise. He began to get a fire in his belly. "This is the missing piece!" said Qing Wa. "Ever since that day, that day that I lost you as a friend, I have felt a sense of emptiness! And now I feel as strong as I was when I was young! Oh how my Kung Fu was affected!"

"Qing Wa?" said Fung in a puzzled voice.

"Old friend, I accept your apology, and accept you as my friend once again!" said Qing Wa. "No need for redemption."

"I beg to differ! I feel partially to blame for your banishment from the dojo. I know I'll never be a master again, but please let me help you regain your rightful status as "Head Master of the Mountainside Dojo"" said Fung.

Qing Wa looked at his old friend with a hunger in his eye. He knew that Fung was right. Ping Yo was destroying everything they worked for. First student or not, he had to be stopped.

"Dongwa, Tofu and Sushi, are you up for your biggest test of your young lives?" said Qing Wa.

Dongwa, Sushi and Tofu all took a short bow to confirm they were up for it. It would appear that they were going to take back the Dojo! Fung, Qing Wa and the three cat students, along with Ubi trailing behind were about to make the biggest step in their Kung Fu studies.

Meanwhile back at the Palace of the Foolish Magistrate, Sagwa is in for a big scolding from Mama and Baba for leaving the palace to go deep into the jungle. Baba and Mama Miao would soon hear from the alley cats of Sagwa's little trick. It was awesome to the alley cats, but it didn't sit well with her parents.

"Sagwa, we need to talk" said Baba.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten badly hurt or worse!" said Mama.

"I had to help save Fufu!" said Sagwa. "They needed me there!"

"Sagwa, I know what it's like to worry about someone, but making rash decisions like you did is not the answer!" said Baba. "Look Sagwa, you are our daughter and we love you very much! That hawk could have… Regardless of how the situation turned out, it was still a very bad idea and you will be punished."

"That's a no-brainer!" thought Sagwa in her head.

"For now, you are confined to your quarters! Not another word!" said Baba. It really hurt Baba to do that, but he had no choice. Fufu had just entered the building when Sagwa left.

"Hey Mama and Baba Miao, I am very sorry about the trouble…" said Fufu as Baba interrupts him.

"No one blames you, Fufu. You couldn't help it!" said Baba. "She just needs to learn that you can't do everything on your own."

"That's Sagwa for you! But if I were you, I would worry about Dongwa!" said Fufu.

"What?" said Mama Miao. "What happened?"

"He's fine for now, but I was told by another bat that one of the Masters went rogue and threw Master Qing Wa, Dongwa and two other cats out of the Dojo! Dangerous business will come if they decide to go back!" said Fufu.

"This is terrible! Surely they won't go back right?" said Baba.

"I don't know, the bat I talked to said something about a plan to take back the dojo. Been going on for a few days now!" said Fufu. "The thing is, he hasn't even found them yet to discuss it with the Frog!"

"Knowing Dongwa, he is probably planning on something! Perhaps all of them are! I just hope they are alright! There is little I can do from so far away!" said Baba. His attention was drawn away from Sagwa and now into the Mountains. His son was up there somewhere! Either roughing it in a camp or planning an attack to take back the dojo! All that he and Mama could do was wait for more news.

Dongwa was very nervous! He was ready, but nervous! He had never fought for real before and he pondered on the possibility of having to fight Ping Yo and his loyal students. The walk back to the Dojo was a long one. It was about halfway there when Yo Fu finally locates them.

"Master, we need your help! Ping Yo is deranged! All the power has gone to his head. He has done terrible things to Masters Wong and Yun Wi, including threatening to banish them!" said Yo Fu. "We need you back, Qing Wa!"

"You're in luck, my friend, because Fung, my students, and I plan on putting that sinful serpent in his place!" said Qing Wa.

"Qing Wa, I haven't heard you speak like that in years!" said Yo Fu.

"Because my confidence comes with my friends, my words have been a bit too humble over the years, due to the absence of my friend, Fung. We intend to show Ping Yo how much he doesn't know!" said a very determined Qing Wa.

Yo Fu was starting to catch on. He stuck with the others, as they continued on their march back to the Dojo.

Meanwhile, Ping Yo was enjoying things in the Dojo a little too much. He had everyone up and doing an immense amount of laps around the court yard. The process was to toughen them up, according to Ping Yo! Masters, Yun Wi and Wong were now locked in the detention room, because of their previous failed attempt to stop him. Neither the Fox, or the Monkey stood a chance against him.

"I don't know what has come over you two! I am only making these changes for the good!" said Ping Yo to the two caged masters. "The old ways are too, wimpy!"

"If one more student passes out, you will pay!" said Wong. "Yesterday, we had two with a total of five faints in one week!"

"All failures must be weeded out!" said Ping Yo, replying to Master Wong's promising threat.

Master Yun Wi couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You are cruel!" she said to him.

"You want to know what cruel is?" said Ping Yo. "Cruel is being ignored when you are in pain! Cruel is destroying someone's home when they are in poverty! Overworking students in training is NOT cruel!"

"It isn't right either!" said Wong.

"I've had enough of you!" said Ping Yo as he slithered away from the detention room.

Ping Yo had three students of his own, and they were taught under the same principals he was, but with some extra of his own training! Punches, kicks, and blocks were all tought by him as they were to him, but he taught different principals to his students, Tao the black cat, Mo the lemur, and Wing the parrott. They were taught to go for their opponent's weeknesses to quickly beat them.

"I feel that our friends will return to challenge us!" said Ping Yo. "Tao, when it happens you fight Dongwa! I don't believe you other two have what it takes!" said Ping Yo.

"How do you know they are going to come?" said Wing.

"Did being banished stop Fung?" retorted Mo.

Ping Yo whacks both of them in the back of the head. "Quiet, I'm talking! You two will go after the "food" brothers, Tofu and Sushi!"

"Yes, sensei!" they both said as Ping Yo dismissed all three of them.

"Come on, Qing Wa! I am waiting!" said Ping Yo to himself.

Master Ping Yo, Fung, Dongwa, and the others had finally made it to the Dojo. The gates were closed so they would have to climb the wall to get in. Yo Fu flew over the wall to go get Li to get ready. Li had been a last minute addition to the plan, when Wong and Yun Wi were sent to detention.

"Today, we reclaim our honor and our rightful spots in the Dojo!" said Qing Wa, as he and Fung were prepared to face Ping Yo.

Dongwa, Tofu and Sushi were anxiously awaiting go-time! They were anticipating an intense match with fast moving action, something that their training had given them a taste of. Ping Yo, Fung, Dongwa, Tofu and Sushi all three climbed up the wall and made their way into the dojo! They jumped off of the wall into the courtyard, where Ping Yo was waiting!

**I know this chapter probably doesn't make a whole lot of sence, nor does it talk much about Dongwa, but don't worry, this next and final chapter will have pleanty to do with the older brother of Sagwa. Dongwa has NOT become an irrelevant back up character to Fung and Qing Wa. Just wait and see!**


	8. Chapter 8:Final BattleReturn Home

**Qing Wa, Dongwa, Fung, Tofu and Sushi are ready to face Ping Yo and his students. Wong and Yun Wi are getting anxious to get out of the detention room. Ping Yo has given his students permission to fight dirty. Will Dongwa and the others be able to put a stop to Ping Yo's rebellion?**

Ping Yo appeared to have been expecting them when they came over the wall. His face had the expression of anxiety, as if he had been waiting for this for years.

"So, Qing Wa, you decided to pull a Fung on me huh? Return after your banished? That's fine, I have been waiting to finish you off for a long time. Are you ready?" said Ping Yo.

"Less talk, more action" yelled Fung, before Qing Wa could respond.

"Ok, washed up Master Fung! Let's see what you've got!" replied Ping Yo to Fung.

"Dongwa, Tofu, Sushi, remember what I taught you and you will win! Just don't give…" said Qing Wa as is cheap shotted by Ping Yo before he can finish.

"You weren't looking!" said Ping Yo.

"That's alright, we know what he was trying to tell us!" said Dongwa, who's nervousness had gone away due to his sudden feeling of anger after seeing his master cheap shotted into the wall.

Right back, bounced Qing Wa as he lunged toward Ping Yo ready to fight him. But it would take Fung's help to take on Ping Yo, due to his trickery moves that made him seem unstoppable. Right away Ping Yo's students joined in as well. Tao immediately targets Dongwa and they engage in battle.

Tao immediately starts throwing punches at Dongwa. It didn't seem so bad fighting with Tao, because he was used to sparring with other cats. But this was no ordinary sparring match, this was a fight! Dongwa couldn't continue to block the whole time, defense would have to turn into offense eventually.

"Come on Dongwa, I know you are better than this, I've seen you train! Fight like a real Kung Fu student!" said Tao!

Dongwa is then convinced to throw his first punch, but it doesn't go well. He misses and gets kicked in the face and falls down for a couple of seconds. However when Tao tries to get him while he is lying on the ground, he sees an opening and jumps over him and strikes him in the back. While Tao gets up, Dongwa gets back into a defense stance!

"That was much better, Dongwa! Much better!" said Tao. He wasn't going to make it easy on Dongwa by any means! Tao wasn't much bigger than Dongwa. Tofu was the same color as Tao, but Tofu was bigger than both Dongwa and Tao.

Speaking of Tofu, he had engaged battle with Mo, the lemur! Mo was the tallest of Ping Yo's students, but also the weakest. He found it hard to keep up with Tofu and was getting beat to a pulp. It didn't help him any that Tofu was the biggest of Qing Wa's students. After a few minutes, Mo is down and unconscious. Ping Yo was too busy fighting Qing Wa and Fung to notice that his second student was a disappointment. Tofu studied the fights of Dongwa and Tao, Qing Wa and Fung vs Ping Yo, and Wing vs Sushi. Of the three fights, the one who appeared to need the most help was Sushi. His leg hadn't completely recovered his injury just days before this, and Wing was taking every opportunity to get him in the leg that he had injured, resulting in a first class beating on Sushi's ego. Tofu jumped in to help his brother, while he tried to recover from the cheap shots. The parrot was far harder for Tofu to fight than Mo the Lemur; however Tofu was able to keep up with him.

Dongwa was continuing to dodge kicks and punches by Tao. As he continued to block he was learning from Tao. Tao was fighting surprisingly clean for a guy who claimed he would fight dirty, but Dongwa knew it was an illusion and he would soon do something cheap to catch him off guard; the least Dongwa could do was learn his moves and figure out how to take advantage of them.

"Come on Dongwa, you're killing me!" said Tao. "I am going to get really rough if you don't start fighting back. This fight is getting boring. No sooner does he say that, Dongwa returns with a powerful kick to the face, only to have it blocked by Tao.

"Nice shot! Now quit being a coward and fight!" said Tao.

"I'm not being a coward! Prepare to eat your words" said Dongwa as he throws punches at Tao, catching him off guard. Tao falls once again, and finding it a little bit harder to get back up. Dongwa had tired him.

"Darn!" said Tao. "You are one smart cat, Dongwa. But it's going to take more than that to beat me, I won't give up until I am deemed unconscious!"

"Nor will I give up!" said Dongwa as he blocks another of Tao's kicks.

Fung and Qing Wa continue to battle it out with Ping Yo. Ping Yo is not finding it easy to keep up. His fancy moves were lowering his stamina. Fung, however is knocked out as he gets whacked in the head by Ping Yo's tail, temporarily taking him out of the fight.

"Qing Wa, I haven't seen you fight like this in years!" said Ping Yo.

"I am reclaiming my honor, with or without your apporoval!" said Qing Wa. "Your betrayal will not go unpunished!"

Suddenly both Ping Yo and Master Qing Wa find themselves stopping and gasping for air. They had fought so hard that they were losing energy. Ping Yo was taking this opportunity to see how his students were fairing. He was pleased to see Wing and Tao still fighting, but his good mood went bad again when he saw Mo lying down, trying to regain his stamina. To Ping Yo, he might as well have lost. However he did notice that Sushi, one of Qing Wa's students was down as well, that made him feel a little bit better, but he also remembered that Sushi was also the hurt one.

Tofu and Wing continued to fight. Wing's wings were so fast it was almost like fighting a sword. Every blow that Wing was able to get on Tofu stung. Tofu was able to keep it even between them, he had the advantage, because it took less effort for him to defeat Mo, than it took for Wing to defeat Sushi. The tables turned though when Sushi was able to get back in it and fight alongside with Tofu against Wing the parrot. Wing starts to panic as his fight appears to be all but over. In an attempt to keep his hopes alive, he grabs Sushi and flies up with him. He then tries to drop him, but Sushi isn't about to have that happen. He reached out and grabbed Wings leg and pulled him down with him, causing Wing to hit the ground irregularly, knocking him unconscious, thus basically ending his fight.

Tao noticed both of his comrades had fallen and that he was now almost by himself. Tao, needed to do something so he jumped back and told Dongwa to stop.

"Hold on Dongwa!" said Tao. "Why are you doing this? Why is it so important to you that you win here today?"

"To give my master his rightful spot back, and to prove to myself that I can do anything I put my mind to; a self discipline, self confidence kind of motive, I guess you could say!" said Dongwa.

"All Ping Yo ever taught us was to use our skills for violence! Sure he taught us the ways of Qing Wa too, but very little. After I finally got to use what he taught me, I have not been very successful. To be honest, I am losing badly!" said Tao.

"What are you saying?" said Dongwa.

"I think I'm done with Ping Yo" said Tao. "He is the real loser! Look, Qing Wa is beating him!"

Dongwa and Tao were both watching Qing Wa and Ping Yo fight. They noticed that Fung too, had been temporarily sidelined.

"Are you serious Tao?" said Dongwa. "Are you really serious about quitting Ping Yo?"

"Yes!" said Tao. "I don't want to be like him!"

Ping Yo watched in horror as his star student had turned against him. Qing Wa was about ready to go at it again. Ping Yo realized that he had been beat, but he wasn't ready to admit it just yet, he had one last trick in his head. Ping Yo lunged at Dongwa and wrapped his body around him.

"Alright Qing Wa, give up now or the kid gets juiced!" said Ping Yo as he started to use his snake body to constrict Dongwa a little at a time.

"Don't give in, Master! Remember what you told me!" said Dongwa right before he was silenced by Ping Yo.

"Quiet, cat!" said Ping Yo.

"Ping Yo, stop! This is madness! You need help. You have taken the wrong path and it has already brought you to your defeat!" said Qing Wa. "Please Ping Yo, I have always loved you like a son, please quit causing me pain!"

Ping Yo realized that Qing Wa was right. He secretly hated what he had become, and it had become more than obvious to him now. He released Dongwa, and headed toward the detention room. His star student turned on him because he realized how wrong he had been taught, his other two students were defeated and recovering. It was obvious to him, that he had been wrong. He released Masters, Wong and Yun Wi from the detention room, then headed toward the gate.

"Ping Yo, wait!" said Qing Wa. "You don't have to leave!"

"Yes, I do!" said Ping Yo. "I must take some time off to think about some things. I need my peace back. When I do get it all together, I will return if you would have me, but part of the deal was banishment for the loser, so…"

"Forget about it" said Qing Wa. "You are welcome to come back to be a master once you get everything straightened out! Banishment is not going to happen here again!"

"With all due respect Master Qing Wa, when I return, I wish to be trained as a student again. I believe I have failed to grasp the real idea of Kung Fu! I will see you to resume my lessons….Master!" said Ping Yo as he slithered out the gate.

The final week and a half came and went, and it was now time for Dongwa and the brothers to make a decision. Whether, to stay and continue to train for couple of years or to go home and return when they were ready.

"Alright Dongwa, Tofu and Sushi, these descisions are very important. If you wish to stay or leave, tell me now. I'll start with Sushi, stay or leave?" said Qing Wa.

"I feel like I need to train more" said Sushi. "Being sidelined really made me want to train even more! I wish to stay here! I feel like I am ready!" said Sushi.

"A very wise decision, Sushi, but because you feel that it's the right thing to do!" said Qing Wa. "Now Tofu, what will it be?"

"Master, I feel like I am ready to train here as well!" said Tofu. "Plus, I have grown quite fond of this place and the great friends I have gained! And the faces here (he looked at Li when he said that). I feel it's in my best interest to stay!"

"Thank you, Tofu! I look forward to continuing with you as well!" said Qing Wa. "Now Dongwa, what is to happen with you?"

"Well… if you want the honest truth, I don't feel like I am ready to stay here yet. I have come to miss my family, very much!" said Dongwa. "When I am older, I will definitely look to come back here! I hope you aren't too disappointed, Master."

"Don't be silly, Dongwa! You have been honest!" said Qing Wa. "I don't want you to stay if you aren't ready to! If this is really what you want, I can arrange for you to go back home!" Qing Wa smiled at his student to reassure him that he was alright with his decision. In addition to Tofu and Sushi staying, all three of Ping Yo's students also wanted to learn from Qing Wa.

As Dongwa got on the wagon that would take him back to the palace, he looked back at all his friends that he had made at the dojo. He noticed that Tofu had finally gotten up the nerve to ask out Li, they were both sitting by each other when Dongwa left. Sushi's leg had finally healed so he took every opportunity he could find to practice. Tao, Mo and Wing had a lot to learn so they wasted no time preparing for training. Fung soon reconciled with Wong and Yun Wi and began to prepare which students each would train. Ubi found him a good place too. He would work with Yo Fu and deliver any message that they had to deliver to any other dojo.

"Good bye, Dongwa!" said Qing Wa. "I look forward to training with you again someday!"

Dongwa reached his home the next morning. It hadn't changed at bit. The first person he went to see was Han Han. He found her laying down by a pond outside of the palace. She was apparently waiting for him to come back.

"Hey Han Han!" said Dongwa, as he approached her. "How have you been?"

"Dongwa!" she said as she excitedly hugged him. "I am good now that you are back! I've missed you!"

"I have missed you too!" said Dongwa. He would spend about ten more minutes talking to her before finally going to reunite with his family. Dongwa walked into the kitchen while, Mama, Baba, Sagwa and Sheegwa were eating. Sagwa had been obviously been relieved of her punishment.

"Hey, does anyone know where I can find a good bowl of shrimp?" said Dongwa as he walked in.

All four of the other cats' ears perked up when they heard him speak. Fufu had just flown in when they discovered Dongwa had come home.

"Dongwa!" they all said with excitement.

"Are you alright, son? We heard rumors of a fight and everything going on at the dojo!" said Baba.

"I'm fine Baba!" said Dongwa. "I didn't get hurt at all! Everything is fine!"

"So I guess you really did decide to come back home after all" said Sagwa.

"Yep! I just wasn't ready to leave yet. I still have some growing up to do!" said Dongwa. "Kung Fu is still a dream of mine, but it is also hard work. I need to grow up some more before I decide to go back!"

"We are so proud of you Dongwa!" said Mama Miao.

"Yay! Dongwa's back!" shouted Sheegwa.

"Welcome back, Dongwa!" said Fufu.

"Thanks guys!" said Dongwa as he yawned. "If you don't mind, I think I will go take a nap. I didn't really get much sleep on the way here!"

"Ok, son. See you later!" said Baba.

Dongwa went up to his bed and curled up for a well deserved nap.

"It's good to be home" he said as he fell asleep.

**What did you think? Did you like how it ended? **

**Personally I believe that Ping Yo will be back to learn the right way again and become an even better master! Nice recovery to Fung's position as well. And not to forget ol Qing Wa bringing things back to order.**

**Feel free to review and give me your opinion!**


End file.
